


Little Crush

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Gareth and Sam were polar opposite, Gareth or more likely to be known as Grizz on the football field, he wasn’t one of the popular kids in school, but he was still known by every student in school, he could walk down the hallway, everyone would smile at him, say hi and high five him.While Sam was the quiet kid, always in the library, or at the back of the classroom, he was quiet, no one can blame him, he was deaf, only Becca would be with him, well she understood ASL, and she would always sign for him.





	Little Crush

Gareth and Sam were polar opposite, Gareth or more likely to be known as Grizz on the football field, he wasn’t one of the popular kids in school, but he was still known by every student in school, he could walk down the hallway, everyone would smile at him, say hi and high five him.

While Sam was the quiet kid, always in the library, or at the back of the classroom, he was quiet, no one can blame him, he was deaf, only Becca would be with him, well she understood ASL, and she would always sign for him.

It has been a year since Grizz moved to their small town, he would wander around town on his bike, he would sometimes be out with the boys, sometimes on the field with the boys. But for the past 3 months, Grizz spent most of his time in the library, sitting in the corner, reading a book, more like pretending to read, he eyes would always scan the aisle, would always locked onto the same table, where Sam and Becca would sit, Grizz would watch how Sam would throw his head back and laugh whenever Becca would sign something to him. Grizz loved the way how Sam laughed, the way Sam smiled, even the smell of him every time he walked past his table.

But the sad thing was, Grizz wasn’t out in the open yet, yes, he had girls around him, but his eyes we sat on just one boy, and that was Sam Eliot. Grizz was getting tired of looking at him from afar, so he braved himself, so one day, he decided to pick up a book on sign language , as he walks up to Sam who was busy browsing the books in one of the aisle, he taps Sam’s shoulders, he signs a hello, which Sam signs back, smiling at him. Grizz tried signing, how are you doing? but it came out different, which Sam looks at him weirdly.

“What are you saying?” Sam spoke, and signed too.

“I was trying to say, hello, how are you doing?” Grizz replied

“Did I do something wrong? It didn’t say what it supposed to say?” Grizz asked him, Sam just shook his head.

“Well I tried following from the book.” Grizz replied, as he pulls out the book he used, but funny how he got a book of British Sign Language, instead of the American one. Sam just chuckles.

“BSL and ASL are very different, and I also can lip read.” Sam replies, Grizz chuckles, as he felt stupid.

“Why are you learning sign language? Are you planning to be deaf?” Sam asked as he signs to him.

“Well, I wanted to communicate with you, to learn your language.” Grizz explains, as he smiles softly to Sam.

“How about I teach you, over dinner?” Sam replies, as he looks at Grizz.

“Sure thing, how about you come over my place, I can cook for us.” Grizz offered.

“Like you know, you will be teaching me, so the least I could do is cook for you. My place at 6pm?” Grizz replies. Sam nods and smiles at him.

“I’ll text you my address okay. See you.” Grizz said, before he runs off, Sam chuckles as he shook his head in amusement.

Exactly at 6pm, the doorbell rang, Grizz runs down the step, as he opens the door, to see a grinning Sam, he then brings him in, showed him into the kitchen, they decided to study at the island in the kitchen, Sam sat up their books, while Grizz served him dinner, it was simple mac n cheese. As they ate and learned sign language, they laughed, most of the time Sam laughed as he tries to teach Grizz all the basic sign language. They got tired of learning, they went to sit in the living room, and watched tv. They were sitting on the couch, when Grizz looks at Sam.

“Do you miss hearing things?” Grizz asked Sam.

“I do, I miss my mum voice, when I was 4, mum used to sign for us, me and Campbell. Dad used to laugh a lot. Ever since I got meningitis, ever since I lost my hearing, I missed everything, whenever I dream, I hear noises, but it’s always the same one. I wonder how my voice is like, maybe it got deeper.” Sam chuckles.

“But the only thing I wish right now, is to hear your voice.” Sam said, as he looks at Grizz.

“Could you help me? More like teach me, a phrase, in sign language” Grizz asked, as he bites his lips slightly. Sam nods.

“Like how do you say, Kiss me?” Grizz asked, looking at Sam.

Sam smiles, and he moves forward, he leans forward, and he cups Grizz face, and kiss him softly, he pulls away, only for Grizz to pull him back. Their kiss was soft, and gentle. Sam’s hands were tangle in Grizz’s messy long hair, as he lays on top of Grizz, Grizz fingers were under Sam’s t shirt, pulling it off in one smooth movement, both boys chuckles as their skin touched each other, the living room was filled with giggle and groans and moans.

“I was always really good at football, so it was easy just to be like my friends, but now, I feel like I’m 12 again, I’m starting over, like I should send a note that says, ‘Dear Sam, do you like Grizz? Yes or no’” Grizz said, as he looks at Sam, who was laying on his chest.

“And you know the answer, it would be yes.” Sam replies, as he leans up and kisses Grizz on his lips.


End file.
